1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to basketball hoops or goals, and more particularly to the means for attaching the goal net to the ring that is provided.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
There is contained in the prior art various forms of attaching the net of the basketball goal to the ring provided therefor. Examples of these types of prior art constructions are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,053,635; 3,666,641; 2,735,680; and 2,884,249. I have discovered that a simplified construction is obtainable by the utilization of locking members that are adapted to be positioned in spaced apart slots extending around the ring. In this manner the cord of the net becomes an interrelated element in the assembly to provide a simple and efficient assembly arrangement. The advantages and distinctions of my invention over the prior art will become more clearly evident as the disclosure proceeds.